You're Special To Us
by EnglishCrumble
Summary: Kankuro thinks that he's no one special out of the three sand siblings, but with a little love, snuggling and chicken stir fry, that will all change. FLUFF.


**A.N/: I love Kankuro okay? So I decided to make a fic for him in honor of him and besides his birthday was not that long ago. I'm sorry this has to be so sad… I don't own Naruto and everything in it. I only own my OC. I wish I did own a cat, wait wut? Anyway, happy birthday Neko kun 3 **

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping, but it'll be more suited if I awoke to the sound of a storm raging or at least the sound of rain drops. Why? Because I am really annoyed and I wish I could stay on my bed longer. I wanted to sleep some more but if I did Temari would kill me.

I got off bed and the first thing I saw was Gaara doing paper work or something and Temari blabbing about how her day went with Shikamaru._' Poor Gaara,_' I thought to myself '_he has to listen to our sister's annoying rambling about her oh-so-perfect-boyfriend._' I continued as I sat down next to her.

"You look awful." Gaara said absentmindedly, still looking down at his paper work. Temari, who just noticed my bulging red eyes, gasped. "Kankuro!" she scolded, "Didn't you get any sleep last night?" I just shook my head. '_Thanks a lot for pointing that out ototou._' I thought to myself sarcastically.

Ignoring Temari's constant nagging about how I should get more sleep or something about that. I didn't actually listen; I was too busy thinking about something else. Eventually, I got tired of her nagging and I went to my room to continue sulking. I have never sulked this much before, if I wore sun glasses, a coat, and a high collared sea green shirt I might be Sunagakure's Shino. Wait, what am I even thinking about?

Because I don't want Temari to continue nagging I answered her, "Hn." Well it could have been worse. I just want this day to be over with. I don't even know what day is it today; I've been so tired lately I didn't even bother to look at the calendar. I went back to my room and started getting myself ready. I put on my face paint, or should I say 'make up' courtesy of Kiba. Anything sounds better than doing some paper work today. And yes, even listening to Kiba's insult.

The three of us went our separate ways; Gaara to his office, me to my office and Temari to Konoha. I envied Temari, she gets to go to Konoha while I'm stuck here doing some paper work about who-knows-what on such an irritatingly nice day that I could use to go outside and train.

Still sulking, I plopped myself to the chair and I became more tired when I saw the mountain like piles of papers, documents, and scrolls that are stacked into neat piles on my desk. I groaned and gently rest my head on the desk. '_Why? Why must I do this?_' I asked myself melancholically. I looked outside and sighed.

Ever since Gaara became the Kazekage things really changed. I'm very proud of him for taking the responsibility to become a Kazekage and I'm more than happy to know the citizens of Suna accepted him as their Kazekage. And lately, Temari has been in a good mood. Sure she's really annoying when she talks nonstop about her boyfriend, but they're going steady and I'm happy for her.

But, it just seems like everyone and everything's changed and I'm the only one who hasn't. Whenever when I'm with Gaara and Temari, when we finally can get together like 3 perfectly normal siblings and talk about things it seems like they both are having such a better life than mine. Somehow, this makes me sad because I'm just Kankuro, plain old Kankuro.

I forlornly took a scroll and began examining it. _'I'm just no one special._' A little voice in my head said. As I go through my work that statement kept resounding in my head like a broken tape. Life sucked.

I didn't realize the sky is beginning to grow dark when I finally finished doing the paper work and what not. Even when the day ended, I still feel dull; everything's going to be the same tomorrow. I'm just going to repeat the same activity again and again. Wake up, sulk, listen to Temari nag, eat, get ready, do work, sulk, and groan, do work, go home, and sleep. That's basically what I do every single day lately.

'I _envy Gaara and Temari, they have more exciting things to do in their life_' I thought to myself as I strolled under the moonlight. '_Temari has a boyfriend; I don't have anyone with me. Gaara gained some respect and his work seems much more exciting than mine while everyone still thinks of me as __just __Kankuro and my work is far from exciting._'

"Where did all this worry come from?" I whispered to myself. I feel so distant. I wandered aimlessly around the village and my mind went blank.

I heard footsteps and I instinctively draw out a kunai. "Kankuro!" the voice called, it was Temari and she didn't look very happy. Gaara was with her and on he seemed a little annoyed too. Temari smacked Kankuro on the head and Gaara stood next to Temari with his arms folded as usual. "You made us worried sick Kankuro! We've waited for you for half an hour." Temari's voice is a mixture of anger, worry, and exasperation, "It's late you shouldn't wander around." Gaara said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Kankuro was in shock, his siblings was actually concerned about him and it puzzled him a lot, but at the same time it made him feel happy. "Let's go home baka, I've been looking forward to eating the stir fry me and Gaara made for you." Temari said nonchalantly walking to the opposite direction while Gaara followed.

"The what," Kankuro was confused, '_why were they making stir fry for me? That's just weird, wonder what's the occasion?_' "Hey, why did you make stir fry for me? What happened? What day is it anyway?" Kankuro rambled on. Temari and Gaara stopped walking and looked at Kankuro as if he was the biggest idiot in Suna, which might probably be true.

Temari smacked Kankuro's head and Gaara joined in for fun. "Ouch, what was that for?" Kankuro groaned in protest as he rubs his aching head. "Today is your birthday baka and if you don't want any stir fry well Gaara and I would be more than happy to finish it for you." Temari rambled, putting her hand on her hips. Temari stomped away angrily and both brothers watched her go.

Gaara turned back to Kankuro who looked like a boy who just figured out how to do addition. "What she said." Gaara strolled away following the raging Temari and leaving a dumb founded Kankuro behind. Kankuro didn't even flinch when Temari called him an idiot, he just felt happy someone cared for him. Gaara only showed subtle signs of emotions but that's remarkably amazing since Gaara rarely showed any signs of emotions. With a growing smirk, he followed his siblings home.

When the three siblings arrived home Kankuro's gaze instantly fell on to the kitchen. It looked like all hell broke loose there, it was beyond terrible. Egg yolk covered most of the surface of the marble table and there are little piles of unevenly cut vegetables. Pots, pans, forks, knives, and other things are stacked in one big pile on the sink. Kankuro also smelled something dead, "_Must be the chicken."_ He thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Gaara's footsteps; he was carrying a bowl of what looked like an odd mixture of vegetables and chicken thrown in together, Kankuro doubted that the food was edible. "It's chicken stir fry. It's food. Eat." Those are the words that Gaara said to him.

Shortly after Gaara gave Kankuro the chicken stir fry and set it on the table, Temari arrived carrying 3 spoons and forks on her right and left hand respectively. Temari looked at Kankuro's facial expression and sighed. "We tried." She mumbled incoherently. Kankuro gulped and looked above the ceiling, '_Oh Kami sama please let don't let us die when we eat this- this- this thing._' Kankuro muttered his prayers and held his breath.

The three siblings sat around the dining table as they tried to digest the sickening meal. Nevertheless, Kankuro felt really touched by the affection shown by his two siblings, mainly Gaara. "Do you guys think I'm special?" Kankuro blurted out suddenly, breaking the silence between the three of them. The two siblings looked at Kankuro and Kankuro mentally slapped himself for his sudden outburst.

Temari swallowed a spoonful of the stir fry and cringed, "Of course we do Kankuro! You're our brother." Temari said softly, gingerly chewing a tomato. "I think you're really special Kankuro. You both are special, at least to me you are." Gaara muttered silently, poking a chicken tentatively, unsure whether it's edible or not.

Temari and Kankuro swiveled their heads to Gaara's direction. Gaara, who decided that the chicken _is _edible, turned his head to find his two siblings looking at him with astounded expressions. "W-what? That's what I think of you both." Gaara mumbled suddenly, feeling his cheeks redden from the attention.

Temari and Kankuro got up from their chairs respectively and began smothering Gaara into huge, suffocating hugs. "Aww, Gaara that's so sweet. We both love you too ." Temari said, enveloping Gaara into another bone crushing hug. Gaara groaned again and he tried to avert his gaze somewhere else/

"I'd freak out if anything ever happens to both of you." Kankuro said to Gaara and Temari as he ruffle Gaara's red hair. Gaara blushed and groaned, "Can you please stop suffocating me with all this sickening affection?" Gaara pleaded, looking away to hide his tomato-red face. Kankuro and Temari laughed at their little brother's adorable reaction and Gaara muttered something about shutting up.

For the rest of the night, the three siblings continued talking, leaving the poorly made stir fry on the table. Slowly they drifted off to sleep. Gaara slept between his siblings with his arms crossed and an annoyed but peaceful expression etched on his face. Kankuro slept with his left arm around Gaara and Temari while snoring loudly. Temari slept hugging her two brothers with a small smile on her face. The three slept peacefully and comfortably.

Kankuro felt the soft May sunlight creeping inside the room and shining on his face. He was quite shocked to see that the three fell asleep together but he didn't care. He loved Gaara and Temari and he couldn't ask for a better brother or sister. Kankuro smiled and dozed off again.

"Gaara sama? Temari san? Kankuro san?" Baki called out but there was no answer. He had looked for them everywhere and he had failed miserably trying to look for the three siblings.

He heard a sound from one of the rooms and he hurriedly opened the door and peered inside the room. He scanned the room and smiled to himself when he saw the sight of the three siblings snuggling each other. He closed the door and crept out of the room quietly.

"They are children after all." He said to himself. For once in his life Kankuro felt like all was well in this world with his two siblings sleeping by his side, an a failed stir fry on the dining table Kankuro couldn't think of a better way to spend his birthday.

**And that was it folks! How did you like this fic? I really love making fluffy fics about the sand siblings 3 Happy birthday to dearest kankuro once again and I'm terribly sorry for being late. You are welcomed to review or not to review. More fics are coming up soon!**


End file.
